Your love surrounds me when my thoughts wage war
by agnessan
Summary: I will publish chapters based on the episodes in season 2. The first chapter is based on both episode 1 and 2. I may publish something before episode 3 if I have time. This story will contain those extra scenes that we wish would happen on the show - because Our Girl isn't Our Girl if Molly isn't in it :)


**Authors note: Did you watch the episode? I did and I wrote this right afterwards. I have just read thru it in a hurry so I may need to go back and fix some parts of the text. But here you have something to read until next weeks episode. I can't wait!**

 **WARNING! SPOILERS FOR SEASON 2!**

 **All rights belongs to Tony Grounds of course.**

 **. . .**

 **A wife and a friend**

 _"Be grateful for every second of every day that you get to spend with the people you love. Life is so very precious."_

"Charles where the bloody fuck have you've been!" said Molly as soonest she appeared on the screen. "Are you okey?"

Charles took a deep breath. The last days hade been though. Two kidnappings and it was only the beginning of this tour.

"I'm alright honey, we just got some problems over here."

"What kind of problems?"

"Georgie was kidnapped." said Charles and saw how Mollys face went pale. "But she is safe now."

When Molly heard that Georgie was safe her face got some color again. Charles explained what had happened but he left out the part about Elvis. He knew how angry Mollys was at Elvis for what he had done to Georgie. Telling her about it was just not necessary.

"I hate that I'm not there with you guys." Molly said.

"I know you are, but I'm happy that you're not here. It sounds like your tour are much more safer than mine and for that I'm grateful!" Molly smiled softly, but there was some sadness in her eyes. "You're sure you are okey?"

"Yes, of course, don't you worry about me. I just don't want anything to happen to you and Georgie and the rest of the platoon."

It was hard for Molly being in another part of the world when he and her old platoon was somewhere else. That was something he felt bad about. It had been her who had too leave the platoon - because of their relationship. He did knew it had been their only choice. He also knew that she was fine about it but she missed her old platoon, he also knew that.

"I bloody love you Molly Dawes."

"I know you do, and I bloody love you to bossman." Molly said with a cheeky smile.

"Don't call me bossman!"

"Charles." Mollys said and tilted her head. Her green eyes meeting his dark brown. They sat their looking at each other in quiet for what could have been seconds, minutes, hours.

"I need to go." Molly then said.

"Me too. Love you."

"Love you too, be safe."

"I will and you too."

The screen went black. His beloved Molly, his wife. God, he missed her, a lot. Every second of every day he missed her. He could not almost wait for they day when he could have her in his arms again. Her body so perfectly fitted with his. Her green eyes, chestnut hair and soft skin. It was hard being apart from her, really hard.

It was weird how hard it was with Molly. Charles could not remember feeling this way when he was away from Rebecca. It had almost been a relief when he had packed his burgen and got away on tour. Sure he had missed Sam, but that was different. He missed Sam indescribability much, but in a different way.

"Sitting here thinking about Molly aren't you?"

Elvis stood in the tent opening. He moved quiet, could appear right infront of you without a sound. It was probably one of the reasons to why he was perfect for special forces. A ghost fighting in the shadows.

"Actually I am, just talked to her, told her about Georgie and all that."

"You mentioned me?"

"No."

Elvis sat down on a chair in the tent.

"Well, probably best that way. She doesn't like me very much." "She has good reasons to do so."

"I suppose she do."

They sat quiet for a few minutes. Both lost in thoughts. Charles was the one who broke the silence.

"Something you want to say or are you missing my company these days?"

"Ha! Nah, I'm pretty good without you mate." Elvis said and grinned.

"I don't believe you Harte, I think you have missed me!"

"Don't make things up Charlie!"

They had been best friends for years, but since the almost wedding it had been stiffed between them. Charles and Molly was friends with Georgie and Elvis had been out four missions non-stop the past years.

"Good to have you here Harte and thank you, you and your team did a good work today."

Elvis nodded and stood up.

"Good to be here. Good night Charlie."


End file.
